George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper / Star Wars Earned Stripes
Episode Summary George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper: The completely true tale of George Washington's war against the cherry trees is finally told! Star Wars Earned Stripes: Do these C-list celebrities have what it takes to become A-list Storm Troopers? Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been drinking water from a straw all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Friday, 12:00 PM: Scientists invented a chocolate that won't melt, then use it build a rocket ship to the sun. #*Sunday, 6:00 PM: A year after she releases "Call Me Maybe", Carly Rae Jepsen still hasn't received any phone calls. #*Monday, 10:00 AM: Alarm clock companies go out of business when they start waking people up with this! #Opening Scene #'George Washington: Cherry Tree Chopper' (Spoof on George Washington / Movie Parody of Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter) #Animated Marginals segment #Never Bring a Swordfish to a Gunfish Fight (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Shellmet (Video Game Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros. Super Mario Bros.]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Holidays we'd like to see - Flagpole Day, Missedmas, Day Day, and Thankstaking #Bakin' (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taken_2 Taken 2]) (Ad Parodies segment) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Monster Death (Don Martin) #Spy vs. Spy - James Bond (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Robin Hood in Jail (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Star Wars Earned Stripes' (Movie Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Wars Star Wars] / TV Parody of NBC's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stars_Earn_Stripes Stars Earn Stripes]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Bakin') (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This episode is the MAD Season 3 Finale! *39th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion and the sixth time it used a pop culture reference (James Bond). *This is the third appearance of George Washington. The first appearance was Big Time Rushmore and the second appearance was Ben 10 Franklin. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to have 14 segments. The previous ones were: *#[[Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S|'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S']] *#[[Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON|'Twilight: Breaking Down / GOllum ON']]' ' *#[[Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo|'Life of Rhyme / Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo']]' ' *This is the first time ''Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter'' and NBC's Stars Earn Stripes get spoofed. *This is the ninth time MAD does two movie parodies instead of just one. The previous ones were: *#[[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] *#[[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] *#[[Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear|'Moneyball Z / Green Care Bear']] *#[[Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation']] *#[[The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure|'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure']] *#[[Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro|'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro']] *#[[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan']] *#[[Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths|'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths']] Voices *Chris Cox - Bakin' Announcer and Dean Cain *Jim Meskimen - ? *Rachel Ramras - Kid, Peter Pan, Missedmas Woman, Thankstaking Girl, and Liam Nesson's Daughter *Kevin Shinick - Benjamin Franklin, Stormtrooper, Chef, Kid with Shellmet, Captain Hook, Shark, Missedmas Man, Day Day Kid, '''Star Wars Earned Stripes '''Announcer, and MADvent Calendar Announcer *Dana Snyder - Swordfish, Holidays We'd Like to See Announcer, and Police Officer *Tara Strong - Queen of the Cherry Trees, Teacher, and Eve Toress *Fred Tatasciore - Geroge Washingtion, Darth Vader, and Liam Nesson *Gary Anthony Williams - Cherry Tree, Shellmet Announcer, Thankstaking Boy, and Terry Crews Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes